xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Close Encounters (dialogue)
Scene 1: East Gate :Sarona :Hey, look! It's Cross! Wait, sorry. You don't know me, do you? :I'm a BLADE, same as you! I'm with the Prospectors, so I mostly handle jobs where folks need natural resources surveyed and raw materials collected. :You're in Elma's team, right? I'll bet working under the colonel lets you see a lot of tough assignments. But you're still breathing, so it must be going okay. :Cross :Choice A — Confirm: Tell Sarona that you're doing all right. :Sarona :You certainly look like you could handle any task folks throw your way. I'm jealous! :Like right now? I've got a request in to survey a mountain way up north. It's a nasty spot, and I have no idea how to tackle it. :The mountain itself is dangerous enough, but then you add in all the weird wildlife... :Not to mention it's been crawling with xenos lately for some reason. :Especially those reptile-like ones. The Ma-non or whatever? I bet they're using their crazy high-tech weapons to kill everything—indigens or humans! :Cross :Choice B — Disagree: Scoff at Sarona's assertions about the Ma-non. :Sarona :No way! My buddy says they're all super dangerous. They'll kill you five times before you hit the ground! :If they wanted, the tech on that spaceship of theirs could burn New LA to a crisp in seconds. They're just biding their time, I tell you! :Me wandering alone on some treacherous peak full of their kind sounds like crazy talk. :So, uh... You free today? :Come on, it'll be fun! Mountain climbing! Who doesn't love a good hike, eh? Let's go conquer this peak together! :I'll even split the reward fifty-fifty. All you have to do is beat up any weird xenos we come across! ...Oh, and make sure I don't get fried. :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Sarona :Whew, thanks! I've been so stressed out, I even had a dream last night about being abducted by Ma-non! They...did weird things to me. :I gotta tell you, I was this close to just bailing on the job entirely. :Cross :Choice B — Console: Sympathize with Sarona. :Sarona :You're real easy to talk to, you know that? Us BLADEs aren't robots—sometimes you get a job you just don't feel like doing. :But I get that we don't always have the luxury of being choosy. :I feel way better about going now that you're coming along, though. :I mean, I know we're going for serious work reasons, but it should still be fun, right? Clean air? Nice views? Mountains are great! :I'll go ahead and wait for you at the foot of the mountain, near the second terrane of Talon Rock. Don't keep me waiting too long! Scene 2: Talon Rock Second Terrane :Sarona :There you are! Hey, did you remember to bring food? What about warm clothes? Climbing tools? Avalanche probe? :Between rockslides and falls, a mountain can be more dangerous than any of the animals living on it. :Gotta stay focused, even if you know the area well! :Cross :Choice A — Assure: Tell Sarona that you're all good to go. :Sarona :Awesome! Oh, and on my way here, I did a bit of preliminary digging just because, and I've already found some crazy stuff! :Like, here I have some lionbone bort and foucaultium—both minerals used in making Skells and weapons. A pretty valuable find, that! :If we can find some more samples, we'll have enough to run purity tests. Want to help me look? :Great! Then let's meet back here once we've found a few more samples of both. Sound good? :Just be sure to watch out for wild animals. And xenos. ...Oh, and yetis, even though I don't think they exist. Scene 3: Talon Rock Second Terrane :Sarona :Wha?! WAAAAAAAAUGH! :Oh, thank goodness! Look over there! It's a killer alien! Isn't that a M-M-Ma-non?! :What do we DO?! It's gonna abduct us and perform weird experiments on our bodies and then EAT US! :Inisae :I have no intention of eating you, understand? Please please calm down. :I just want to be friends with humans, okay? I'm actually so so glad we met here. :Sarona :Yeah, like we're gonna fall for THAT! Right? Back me up here! :Cross :Choice B — Disagree: Tell Sarona the Ma-non is clearly not hostile. :Sarona :What?! But my buddy says these Ma-non have all kinds of dangerous technology, and they can't wait to use it! :Inisae :Ma-non hold no hostility against humans, you know? At least, I hold none against you... :Sarona :Nope! Not buying it! Now stay back! Any closer and I'll shoot! :Inisae :Oh. I guess this means we can't be friends, doesn't it? :If you plan to stay, be so so careful of ciniculas, okay? Many many Ma-non have been attacked here, you know? :'Sarona''' :Hmm... She seemed kinda...sad at the end there. :Nope! NOT thinking about it! She's clearly a killer alien that's gonna eat me. :Anyway, how about those mineral samples? :Perfect! You found them! :Nice work, partner. Hey, I'm thinking this mountain probably has all kinds of useful stuff buried in it. :Let's forget about that xeno and keep up the search. I'll meet you up ahead. Scene 4: Talon Rock Third Terrane :Sarona :Shhh! You're safe now. Try to calm down, okay? If you cry, that thing might hear you. :Inisae :R-right. I understand. B-but are you sure? About me? :I'm a Ma-non, you know? You called me a killer alien, but but but then you helped me anyway... :Sarona :Y-yeah, well... I was only kidding! It's a, uh...term of endearment. :Cross :Choice A — Inquire: Ask Sarona what happened. :Sarona :Ah, Cross! Perfect timing. :We were near this bridge-like formation up ahead when a ferocious cinicula attacked. I just grabbed this kid and ran like the wind! :Sorry to be a pain, but...do you think you could jog over there and take care of it for me? You know? Pop-pop, two in the hat? :I'll look after this girl while you take care of business. I can catch you up on the details after. Scene 5: Talon Rock Third Terrane :Sarona :Yeesh, we could hear that cinicula's screams from here. Hopefully we can get to the summit in peace now. :You're headed to the top to gather materials too, right, Inisae? Want to come with us? :Inisae :Oh...really? I mean, it's been so much fun having someone to talk to...but but are you sure I won't be getting in your way? :Sarona :Don't be silly! Besides, I owe you one for the candy you gave me. :Oh! Speaking of! You've gotta try this chocolate, Cross. :This stuff is bananas! Ba! Nanas! ...By which I mean crazy. Not that it tastes like bananas. Apparently, it's all the rage with the Ma-non kids these days. :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Taste some of the Ma-non chocolate. :Sarona :It's sweet, but there's this perfect hint of bitter, right? I haven't tasted anything like it in New LA. :Well? What do you think? I mean, am I crazy, or is it the most amazing thing in the history of things?! :Mmm... Seriously though, how do you make this? I wanna marry it. Then I want it stuffed into my coffin when I die. :Inisae :Er, well, the viscera of the cinicula are dried out and condensed before being reconstituted with bile. The resulting treat is both delicious AND nutritious, no? :Sarona :PFFFTHRRBPPPBBBT! NO! Are you SERIOUS, Inisae?! Girl, you gotta tell me these things ahead of time! :Inisae :Is that a problem? I know that ciniculas are dangerous primordial creatures, but their flesh contains no poison whatsoever, you know? :Sarona :Almost wish it did...blech. Er, but no, there's no problem, Inisae. It was still very nice of you to share. Let's just...head for the summit. :Hey, Cross? Inisae and me are gonna walk and talk for a bit. Meet you at the top, okay? Scene 6: Castaway Cavern :Sarona :Rrgh...nnh... :I-is that you...Cross? ...Ah! Inisae! :Where's Inisae?! Is she with you?! :Cross :Choice A — Inform: Tell Sarona you haven't seen Inisae. :Sarona :No?! ...But that must mean that thing carried her off! :I've read about a type of blatta that lives up here called the abyssal blatta. I guess we found one. :We must have been gathering mineral samples in its territory, which is why it got mad and dive-bombed us. :Inisae pushed me out of the way—she probably saved my life. :Then I saw the thing fly off into that cave up ahead. :Please! You've gotta help me find Inisae! :I know we only just met, but she's...my friend. Scene 7: Castaway Cavern :Inisae :...... :Sarona :I heard a big commotion. Was that you taking out that blatta? :Cross :Choice A — Confirm: Tell Sarona the blatta is dead and she can relax. :Sarona :Whew! And wow, you really live up to the your reputation, huh? :So is Inisae okay? :Huh?! :Inisae! What's wrong?! She...she's not moving... :How do you do CPR on a Ma-non?! Where's the heart located?! Can I even take a pulse?! :Aaarggh! Why didn't I bother to learn anything USEFUL about xenos? :Come on, wake up. ...Please? We only just became friends. It's way too soon for good-bye. :Inisae :...... :...Friends? We are friends? :Sarona :You're okay...? :Inisae :You'd be my friend even though I'm a Ma-non? Really? Really really? :Cross :Choice A — Confirm: Tell Inisae that she and Sarona have been friends for a while now. :Inisae :I'm so so glad. I've stared out at New LA from our ship for some time and felt...a longing, maybe? :I wanted to get closer to the curious cyborgs that somehow still overflowed with warmth, you know? :Sarona :Inisae! Are you all right?! :Inisae :Ow. My joints ache, but I don't think anything is broken—so so so that's good, right? :Sarona :Thank goodness! Let's get you out of this cave and patch you up. I promise I won't let any more big slobbery monsters get anywhere near you. :Thanks for everything, Cross. :We gathered some great mineral samples and verified the local wildlifes. I'd say our survey's done. :Here's the reward. I was pretty useless this time around, so you should have it all. :Yeah, I'm sure! I made a new friend from this assignment, after all. That's more than enough of a reward for me. :We're heading out. See you back home! ...You ready, Inisae? :Inisae' :Yes, Sarona. On the way down, I can point out various mineral deposits and herbs...if you like? :Sarona :Hey, slow down, girl! I appreciate the thought, but we've got to get you looked at first. Category:Blog posts